Strangers
by RedCandleLight
Summary: Many years ago, Hinata needed a scarf. Naruto was glad to give away one. Years later, Naruto needed a scarf. Hinata was oblige to help. One-shot.


**[6 years ago]**

The weather was freezing. Wind blew hard, singing a loud song in Hinata Hyuuga's ear. Her arms were wrapped around her little body, trying to keep as warm as possible. When she realized it didn't do any good to her; she sighed, admitting her defeat then grumbled. As her mind was busy with other things, her deep thoughts were interrupted by a cute, loud laughter. Hinata blinked in shock, searching for the owner of the laugh. She saw a little boy. His sun-bright blonde hair was wet because of soft snowing but mainly protected by his bright blue hat, his sky blue eyes was alight and lively as he was grinning silly. Hinata bloated her cheeks with air as she was annoyed by the boy's behavior and looked away. She was actually blushing but her cheeks were already a bright pink because of the cold. "W-What is so f-funny?" she asked softly as she couldn't decide if she stuttered because she was freezing or it was just her usual self.

"You grumble way too cute!" the boy declared as his grin was replace with a warm smile. His smile was contagious, curving Hinata's lips into a little one. "You seem cold." commented the kid and the girl rolled her eyes, an action that she wouldn't normally do. She didn't need a boy messing with her, she already had her own problems. "I am." she replied with a low voice, wanting to escape from boy's gaze. The boy's small hands move to his long, blue scarf that matched with his hat. He unwrapped it in one gentle movement and held it up to her, offering her to take it without words. Hinata looked at the scarf surprised, then to the boy then to the scarf again. "I-I can't." she said, looking anywhere but boy's eyes. "I d-don't take t-thing from s-strangers." the girl confessed, keeping her gaze at the muddy ground.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" boy shouted at her, it was not a mean one. Just making Hinata presume that he was pretty loud in his normal life. She looked at him, seeing determination written all over his face. He gave her a warm smile that warmed her soul. It was such an unique feeling, nothing like she ever felt before. "We are not strangers anymore." Naruto said, as he took a step to be closer to her and wrap the scarf around her small and delicate neck. He did it gently and gave her another warm smile as he moved back to give her, her personal space. Hinata's hands touched the soft and smooth fabric, loving have it was warm and not itchy. "H-How come that I-I don't know you?" she asked with wonder, her eyes fixed on the boy. He was so awkward for her; sharing and smiling and telling his names to strangers. Hinata knew better than that or else, she would have disappointed her mother which she didn't wish to happen. The boy shrugged and didn't look at her face. His expression became bleak for a moment and Hinata felt terrible for asking something like that but then his normal happiness returned as he replied, "I don't live around here."

**[Present]**

16-year-old girl was looking to wear something thick for the harsh weather outside, going over her closet. She found many things but none of them were suitable. "Come on Hinata, darling!" her mother called out to her. Hinata grumbled softly. She was the person who was making her go out and she wanted her to rush! She took a big breath and picked out random things: a white wool hat, white very soft gloves and a light blue scarf. She blinked at the scarf, trying to remember when she bought it or got it. The young girl went over the dusty memories and her lips curved into a pleased and happy smile when she found the one. That was long time ago, so old and much forgotten. She had never saw Naruto after that day although she kept the scarf. Hinata wrapped it around her neck and it felt the same way that it felt 6 years ago; warm and nice. She got out of the house fast although lasting to get back in it as fast as possible. It was so weird that the weather assemble the same bad weather 6 years ago, making her smile. As she was going through the park as a shortcut to reach faster to the market, she saw someone sitting on a bench. It was bizarre and unlikely but there he was, sitting all by himself. Hinata looked around if he had any company but there saw no one.

She wouldn't usually go near a stranger that she was alone with but it was just an instinct - she didn't quite understand why she needed to go near him but she listened to it. She wasn't afraid; she was curious and wondering. As she approached closer, she looked at the boy to see him clearly. He was shivering since his clothes were pretty light for the air. His tall and lean figure looked down, like he was tired of everything. His face was a bright pink, point out the fact that he was sitting there for awhile now. He looked at the girl like he realized he was being eyed. They looked at each other; calm sky blue eyes that was becoming brighter met lavender ones that was becoming darker. "You look cold." whispered Hinata to the boy. Boy's lips formed a smile but he couldn't keep himself from laughing. It was a lovely sound; melodic but strong, powerful. She loved his laughter.

Her hands were on the scarf without even realizing and she unwrapped it fast. The boy was watching her with wonder, looking much younger than he really was. Hinata hung the fabric to the boy's neck, smiling at him. He looked somehow desperate but again, so nice and perfect. Himself was like sun, not just his hair color. With the vibration that he had that was enough to make a person relax and smile, as his gestures and expressions were so sincere. "I don't take things from strangers." he told her as he couldn't keep himself from smiling. Hinata wanted to move forward and pat his hair that looked just as soft as the scarf. She blushed at the thought but kept looking at him. "Hinata Hyuuga." she said firmly as something inside her started to grow. It was not easy to name but she loved how it felt; make her feel much more alive. She realized that something inside her was screaming desperately to get to know this boy. So she stayed there and whispered, "We are not strangers anymore."


End file.
